Merry Christmas Baby
by jadewests
Summary: It's Christmas time and Mitchie is expecting a memorable day. What is Alex planning? Demi/Selena Mitchie/Alex


**Hi guys :)**

**So I've managed to get back into writing again. I am currently working on the sequel for 'The Bet' so look out for that. Anyhoo, here is a Mitchie/Alex Christmas fic for you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock or anything mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"LEXI! WAKE UP!"

Mitchie was currently bouncing on our bed trying to get me out of bed. It's the 25th of December, Mitchie's favourite day. Well apart from her birthday of course. I'm not normally excited for Christmas but this year I was particularly nervous. I'd spent over a month planning this Christmas for my beautiful girlfriend. It's our first Christmas in this new house so I had to do something memorable. Well I wasn't planning on it until Mitchie threatened to dump me, joking of course. But still, I didn't want to risk it. Right back to the present, Mitchie bouncing on our bed.

"Fuck off." I mumbled before rolling over to check the clock. My vision was slightly blurred since I wasn't exactly wide awake. "But it's Christmas baby." She whined, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. I silently groaned, _why is she so cute._ Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 5:06am. _Is she kidding me?_ "Mitch." I groaned, "Its five past five, why are you up?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Literally seconds after I'd woke up; I was being dragged out of bed.

"Hurry up; I want to see what Santa bought me." Mitchie said, her eyes glistening with excitement. Yes, she is a child at heart. Managing to get on my feet properly, I used my free arm to pull her too me by her waist. "You know, I don't think Santa's brought you anything this year, you have been quite naughty." I jokingly said, winking at her.

Wrapping my arms around her bare waist, I pulled her close. Gently kissing her nose, I whispered "Merry Christmas baby." Mitchie flashed a shy grin, "Merry Christmas to you too." She mumbled into the crook of my neck. _How adorable is she! _I rested my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but Mitch seems to have felt it as well. "Come on, let's go and see what he got me." She squealed, I groaned yet again.

With our fingers laced, I let her tug me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom step, I quietly giggled at her face. Her eyes dropped in sadness, "Where's everything?" She whispered. I couldn't help but laugh. She spun around and glared at me, grabbing my face. "Where. Is. Everything." She said, punctuating every word. "Erm, well, Mitch, it's on the third floor, remember." I stuttered, unsure whether she would kill me or not. She sighed, "Right."

I let her lead once again. Whilst trotting up the stairs, I took this chance to check out what she was wearing. _Oh fuck. A lacy nightie. Kill me now. _I scanned her up and down, licking my lips at the sight. "Stop staring." I heard her say. Faking confusion I said, "What? I wasn't staring at you!" When we reached the second set of stairs she turned around with an eyebrow raised. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

After having a conversation with only facial expressions, we finally reached the 3rd floor living room. When Mitchie opened the door, her eyes widened in glee. "Wow, this looks so beautiful Lexi." She breathed, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and planting my face into her hair. "Well, only the best for you baby girl." I mumbled into her long brown locks. Pushing her over to the Christmas tree, I sat on the floor pulling her with me. Instead of sitting on my lap which I'd intended, she sat beside me.

Grabbing several items wrapped in Santa paper, I handed one to Mitchie. "Here, you go first darling." She ripped the paper off to discover a felt box. Snapping it open, she gasped before looking at me. "Oh baby…" she whispered. "Before you say anything, you're worth every penny." I told her, softly stroking her knee. She placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a soft kiss. Pulling away, she rested her head on my shoulder. Her finger danced across the silver chain before reaching the clasp. "Would you do the honours?" she asked, handing me the heart shaped diamond pendent. She held her hair up as I fastened the necklace, letting it rest on her neck.

Several presents later, it was time for her main gift. I stood up which earned a confused look from her. Holding my hand out, she grabbed it and stood up. "Sit on the throne please." I voiced, placing quotes around 'throne'. It wasn't actually a throne but because it's so glamorous looking, Mitch had to call it that. She giggled and followed my order. "I'll be back in a minute babe." Running out of the room I made my way to our bedroom. Heading straight to my wardrobe, I reached up to feel a basket. Pulling it out, I rooted around for her final gift. Digging through the basket, my hand felt the box I was looking for. Pulling it out, I shoved it into my shorts and placed the basket back on to the shelf.

Legging it back up the stairs, I walked into the living room to see Mitchie seated on the chair. Her legs were crossed and her hand held a flute glass, which I can only guess had Champaign in it, and a Santa hat loosely resting on her head. I rolled my eyes, shut the door and made my way over to her. My head overloaded with thoughts, my head racing and my palms sweating.

_Oh god, I'm actually doing it. Fuck I can't stop sweating. What if she says no, what if she laughs in my face. No she wouldn't do that. But what if she dumps me. Or if she leaves me. Damn I can't live without her. Right, its go time. Did I really just think that?_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and knelt down onto one knee. I could feel my heart pounding. Taking the small box from my pocket, I snapped it open. I heard her gasp. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Mitch, I remember the question you asked me. Why I love you.  
>I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed, you make me a good person.<br>My friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. Recently I begun to see it myself. Food n drink taste different. I hear and feel the music in a different way. I think about goals and the future more than ever. When we are not together, you are always on my mind. I miss you when you are not near me. It's like you are with me when you are not around. You are in my mind all the time. I feel loved and that is best feeling ever. I'll never hurt you; I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant for each other. Michelle Devonne Torres, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Glancing up at her I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. My eyes widened. "Are you okay baby?" I gasped, worried. "You don't have to accept it, I can do it again in a couple of years time. Honestly its fine if you don't accept it, just don't leave me. I can't live without you baby. Please don't cry sweetheart." My ramble was stopped by a pair of lips. A few seconds later she pulled away, whispering "Yes." A grin appeared on my face after I realised that she'd accepted my proposal. Grabbing her hand, I placing the ring on her finger before kissing her again. "I love you." I mumbled into the kiss. Mitchie pulled away and looked into my tear-stained eyes, "I love you too."

After an eventful day of visitors, announcing our engagement, the exchange of gifts, we were now cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Glancing down at Mitchie, I notice she was playing with the ring. Kissing her forehead I whispered, "You've made me the happiest girl in the world." She looked up at me, "Thank you." She said softly. I cocked my head to the side, "For what?" She turned herself around and straddled my lap. "For making this the most memorable Christmas." I kissed her softly before resting my forehead on hers, "Merry Christmas baby."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and have a Happy Christmas :)<strong>

**-Georgia :D**


End file.
